Strange Meeting
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: Rory meets a strange woman who changes infront of him. Into River Song. She said she used to travel with the Doctor. One-Shot.


**Just an idea I've been toying with for awhile, finally decided to write it. This is during Season 6 (Of the new series) I guess because of River's warning. This is just my take on something that could happen.**

**Disclaimer: I'm American, do you really think I own Doctor Who?**

Rory walked down the empty street feeling lost. Walking was something he made sure he did often so he could clear his mind of his problems. He had a lot recently, his wife throws herself at an alien every time she walks by him and Rory was plastic for goodness sakes! Everything had changed ever since stupid Doctor had to go and land in Amelia's yard. Sometimes, when no one was around Rory would shoot his laser/gun at things just so he could get rid of some stress.

But this walk was different, because half-way through a bright white light burst out in the middle of the street. Followed by a woman but by the time she came out, Rory already had his hand up, he was armed.

"Oh, uh, hi. Might wanna put that down..." The strange woman said, eyeing his weapon, "Are you an Auton? I fought your kind if you are, I can do it again." She said with more strength.

"Who are you?" Rory demanded not lowering his gun.

The woman glanced around trying to think of a name, it's not like she could use her own. That'd be foolish. "Song!" She said thinking of the Ood.

"River? You don't look like River."

"Well...that's who I am." She didn't intend on meeting anyone, so now she's playing it by ear.

"Then who's The Doctor? Who am I?" The once brave man asked, now he was Rory, not The Centurion, not Amy's husband, not the Doctor's companion. He was just The Guy Who Happened to Be Plastic. He was Rory.

"You know the Doctor?" She asked, her facade wavering.

"Yes." He spoke. "Do you?"

"I used to travel with him, tell me what does he look like? Do you know what regeneration he's in?" The lady's voice was full of hope and promise now.

"Bow ties, suspenders, brown foppish hair, tweed jacket, mad man really." That made the woman smile.

"Can I see him?" She asked, or tried to but something odd happened. A bright light started to glow around her, not like the one she came in. It was quite the sight really. Then the light turned a bright reddish yellow, like a fire, and only showed through her head and hands. The light completely disappeared, but left a new woman where the old one was.

River Song lay on the ground, where a young girl once was. Breathing out orange strands of light. Rory was flabbergasted, not understanding what to do he stood there, and not before long the TARDIS turned up next to River's body.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The Doctor screamed at Rory seeing his gun out and River on the floor.

"Rory?" Amy asked, not mad just confused.

"Some woman turned up out of the blue, then she asked about regenerations, called me an Auto, and then this light came up around her. She changed her face and collapsed." Rory informed them, "I didn't kill her!"

"That would explain why the TARDIS flipped out, but that sounds like she regenerated. How can a human regenerate? How? And if that's River then who was she before? Did I know her? She said things were going to change the next time I met her, did she mean this? She must have meant this! Who could she be?" The Doctor said before hurrying into the TARDIS. After a few seconds the Doctor emerged with a machine and a fez.

"Really? A fez?" Amy asked him.

"I saw it on the way out, fezzes are cool." He said while fixing a few dials on his machine.

"I thought that was bow ties." Amy replied before the Doctor's face turned into pure sadness.

"What? That's no...No! Rory! Come look at this!" Rory walked over to where the Doctor was and he turned the screen to face Rory, "Was this her?"

"Yes. Who is she?" The screen then went fuzzy and the only words left were 'BAD WOLF'.

In the end, Rose Tyler A.K.A. River Song discovered Bad Wolf makes her regenerate. Like a Time Lord, since the Bad Wolf is part of the TARDIS. She and the Doctor lived on, with Amy and Rory. Rory and River were best friends, really got along great. Rose's family had all died, and she was about to but she used her strength to get to the Doctor. Once Amy died at the age of 94 Rory melted himself. But not before he said once last goodbye to the Doctor and River.

"It's time for me to go. Amy's not here anymore and I fear if I don't end this now I never will. I was meant to be human and die with Amy. You know that Doctor, you never did understand how I came back. Not really, you only understood part of it. I never aged, and that terrified Amy. She said she was going to be a wrinkled old hag while I was a young man. She was always excited when she heard the neighbors' gossip about us, though.

"You'll see us again, Doctor. But, Rose you were a great friend. Always understood my worries about not aging and such. I mean you lived it, so you could give me great advice. You were so nice to me and Amy, I never got the chance to tell you but we named our daughters after you. One was named Rose and the other River. Amy was upset at first, saying she was the only one whose name didn't start with an R, so we named our son Anthony. We called him The Doctor sometimes, he was a lot like you. Anyways, goodbye." Rory said with a wave before turning and walking back into his house.

When River and The Doctor eventually adopted a little boy and girl for a short while, they named them Amy and Rory. For two companions they would never forget.


End file.
